


Laying with the Devil

by xBubble_Teax



Series: Sinners [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBubble_Teax/pseuds/xBubble_Teax
Summary: Inspired by In This Moment's song "Oh Lord". It completely set the tone and language of this one. Please listen if you can! <3Aoi was Uruha's sin; a man Uruha couldn't refuse no matter how much he got hurt. At the town's annual masquerade ball, Uruha finds out just how wicked he can be...





	Laying with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banana_chocolate97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_chocolate97/gifts).



 

  

                     Aoi                                       Uruha                                          Ruki 

 

A tray of champagne held rigidly in his right hand, Uruha tried his best to contain his composure; like he had been accustomed to doing the entire evening. 

How he had been talked into ushering for this party by Ruki was beyond him. His dark eyes tucked behind a black mask, he watched the masquerade ball dance to life in front of him, the chandeliers of the dance hall twinkling with enchanting light as bodies erupted into waltzes beneath them. In the background, a brass band played music on a wide stage whilst a single male singer took to the microphone and sung jazz pieces with a smooth tongue. Uruha watched the guests with strict envy, their limbs and rhythm so carefree it almost sickened him; dresses so long they draped across the wooden floors, the entire room flourishing with a rainbow of coloured outfits, 

“Excuse me, may I take a glass?” 

Uruha startled from his thoughts and bowed his head instantly to the pretty girl in red suddenly at his side, “Of course, Miss.” He handed her a champagne flute, passing it into her delicate hands, 

“Thank you.” She smiled with lips painted in red lipstick and strutted elegantly away and back to her dance partner, Uruha watching her all the while. 

How he was envious. Almost everyone here had brought a date, each individually beautiful and elegantly dressed. Yet here he was, working a part time job lumped upon him by a friend as a means to soothing Uruha’s current broken heart.  

Uruha cast a vague thought to what Aoi would be doing this evening, though he knew that’s far from where his thoughts should be. Two weeks it had been. _Two weeks_ and Uruha was driving himself crazy over the thought of him. He had scolded himself countless times, trying to remind himself of the reason why he walked away. He was so sick of Aoi’s constant lies, of his deception. And Ruki, being the good friend that he was, had also made a lengthy contribution to that matter.  

But it didn't stop Uruha thinking about him. 

He sighed and let his head fall back against the wall with a gentle thud. The air was suffocating, filled head to toe with couples and their poisonous happiness. Being single was meant to set him free, but Uruha had never felt more trapped, 

“Are you alright?”  

Uruha cracked open an eyelid to find Ruki at his side, dressed in an identical outfit made up of a black suit and tie with matching brogues. Yet, unlike Uruha’s last minute mask choice, Ruki, ever the stylist, had chosen a mask with upmost refinement; fiercely carved out of silver steel and engraved with elegant swirls in traditional Venetian fashion, 

“Yes, I’m fine.” Uruha answered strictly, part of him wishing he could be left alone for five minutes, 

“Don’t lie,” Ruki scolded, his eyebrows furrowing behind his mask, “I know you. I know what you’re truly thinking about.” 

Uruha breathed somewhat frustratedly out of his nose, “Oh do you?” 

“Yes,” Ruki met his sarcasm with determine, taking a step forward and muttering in Uruha’s direction like he was exchanging a secret, “And you _can’t_ do it. You can’t go back to that insufferable psychopath.” 

“Oh Ruki,” Uruha groaned, “Please don't. Tonight was supposed to be a distraction, I don’t need another lecture.” 

“He’s _toxic_ , Uruha.” 

“Yeah like someone else I know,” Uruha murmured under his breath, snatching himself off the wall and adjusting the tray in his palm, “Look, just because I’m thinking about him doesn’t mean that I’m remembering the good, Ruki,” He turned to his friend with a meaningful glance, “Please, for the love of God, stop worrying?” 

“How can I not?” Ruki shrugged, unfazed, “He hurt you more times than I can remember. He was the reason you called me in tears night after night.” 

Uruha huffed, knowing he couldn't deny any of that, “Look, do we have to talk about this? The whole reason I only agreed to come here tonight was so that I could _stop_ talking about him.”  

Ruki cast a glance to the rest of the party, shifting his weight between his feet, “Look, I wasn't going to tell you…” He started, with such seriousness it piqued Uruha’s interest, “But Aoi’s… actually here tonight.” 

Uruha raised his eyebrows, trying to act as blasé as possible, “Oh?” 

It failed, however, as Ruki slanted his head to one side, completely unconvinced, “You’re not going to ask me _how_ he’s here?” 

Uruha shrugged, though supposed his friend had a point. This party catered every summer for the likes of money moguls and those high up the chain of society. The very hotel they were standing in was of a 5-star nature; boasting expensive executive suites and Michelin star cuisine, with acres of greenery, stone-paved courtyards and room for swimming pools and a spa. The only reason Uruha and Ruki were allowed to work here was merely because the University they studied at was in partnership with the hotel’s catering scheme. People or, more importantly, students like themselves wouldn't even be considered an invitation for this type of event. That included Aoi, 

“I have no idea,” Uruha gave in, though was genuinely curious, “How?” 

Ruki put a hand on his hip, “The University have asked him to do this year’s speech.” 

Uruha almost recoiled, “What?”  

“Apparently one of his tutors put him forward for it.” Ruki said, studying Uruha carefully for a reaction. 

Uruha gave a self-deprecating laugh, “Wow. I had no idea.” 

But this was Aoi, so of course Uruha had no idea, 

“It’s a pretty big deal apparently,” Ruki continued, sounding almost apologetic for Aoi’s success, “Aoi will be the University’s spokesman, representing our entire student faculty in front of all of these…” Ruki waved a hand, “… Super rich people.” He finished dully. 

A pang hit the pit of Uruha’s stomach; he just couldn’t figure out what it was. Jealousy? Dread? Excitement?  

“Well, good for him. He deserves it.” Uruha grumbled bitterly, snatching a champagne glass from his own tray and downing the entire contents as Ruki watched in alarm, 

“Are you trying to get us kicked out?” Ruki hissed, looking over his shoulder wildly as Uruha placed the now-empty glass back down, “We can’t get drunk on the job!” 

“No,” Uruha scoffed, feeling the after effects of the alcohol fizz on his tongue delightfully, “But Aoi can carry on with his life as if nothing’s happened and it doesn’t matter what I think?” 

Ruki’s face fell, “Oh no, Uru, that’s not what I meant –“ 

“- It’s okay,” Uruha hushed him, “It’s what I should have expected. From him at least…” 

Ruki regards him worriedly as Uruha gazes into the crowd again, looking for reasons he didn’t understand,

“Oh Uru. Don't…” Ruki starts, as Uruha’s eyes scanning the crowd must have appeared unmissable,  

“What?” 

“Don’t go looking for him?” Although Uruha could only see his mouth, the strain of worry in Ruki’s voice was unmistakeable, “If you see him, please just stay away.” 

Uruha had grown tired of this charade, running a hand through the locks of his hair just to avoid hitting something… or Ruki with his insufferable pestering, as he had day after day since the break-up, 

“I won’t.” He uttered at long last, 

“Promise me?” 

“I _won’t._ ” 

Ruki gave him a doubtful stare, narrowing his eyes, “I’m going to hold you to that,” He glances over his shoulder, “Look I’m going to have a smoke outside. Care to join me?” 

Uruha shook his head, “No, you go ahead, I need to use the bathroom,” He lied, “Save me a cigarette?” 

Giving him a nod, Ruki set his tray down on a table near the front lobby and made his way towards the courtyard; Uruha thankful for the peace at last. 

Now though, he felt a jolt of butterflies rock his stomach at the very thought that Aoi had, of course, shown up tonight. The one famous party in the entire town, Uruha had thought Aoi might have found some common decency and stayed away. 

 _Unless he knew I was working here tonight and agreed to do the speech just to spite me._  

Uruha swallowed the hard lump forming in the back of his throat and scanned the crowds, despite his promise to Ruki. Half of him hoped he would find him, or better yet, that Aoi would find _him_ first, 

“God, what am I thinking?” Uruha whispered under his breath, massaging his temple with his free set of fingers, “This is crazy. _I’m_ crazy.” 

 _Crazy about Aoi._  

Uruha tried to shake such thoughts away. No, he couldn't give in to this. He was supposed to be mad at him. Why didn’t he tell Uruha about the speech? Why not tell him he was making an appearance tonight? 

But try as he might, his thoughts still wandered into the image that Aoi had always been nothing more than a captivating human being. His skin the shade of porcelain and a mouth that smiled wickedly, begging to be kissed; it had struck Uruha down to his weakest core. 

Uruha’s teeth grazed his bottom lip at past memories of being in bed with Aoi. The way Aoi moved was with pure ease, his kisses taking a piece of Uruha one sordid peck at a time. The way he had sex was cancerous; fucking with such passion, dominance and desire that Uruha could never recall all the wrongs he hated Aoi for. 

Because, of course, somewhere deep down he hated him. He hated that Aoi had such a firm hold over his heart. He hated that he didn't look at Uruha the way Uruha looked at him. He hated the very indication that Uruha was not the only lover in Aoi’s life, and what maddened him more was why he cared so much. 

Uruha was the Righteous and Aoi the Damned. 

As though spawned by the very thoughts of him, Uruha froze on the spot as he unmistakably identified a familiar dark crop of hair moving its way throughout the crowd ahead of him. 

It was him, Uruha didn't need to unmask Aoi to know that. The man strode with uninterrupted rhythm, destination set and confidence flourishing. The top layers of his long, dark brunette locks were tied in a messy ponytail, the rest wavy and left to bounce loosely over his shoulders with every step. A black cape the length of his long torso coated his shoulders and his mask was as dark as his heart, plated in gold trimmings along the edges of his eyes.  

Uruha couldn't help but stare as Aoi continued crossing the hall and stopped short of the large staircase leading towards the second storey and, consequently, the majority of the hotel’s many vacant rooms. Uruha almost lost him behind the row of white columns holding the entire hall structure together, whereupon the balconies on the second floor above were intermittently littered with couples and clusters of partygoers chatting and drinking.  

Uruha’s lips parted as Aoi twisted slowly on one heel and faced his direction, the whites of his eyes so distinctly recognisable behind the Phantom-of-the-Opera-esque mask; half cut off at his left eyelid which had instead been doused in dark eyeliner in an attempt to conceal. His entire outfit captivated Uruha, with a dark beauty he had never witnessed before.  

Uruha’s mouth was dry as, with a single finger, Aoi beckoned him closer… to follow. In a trance, cast by Aoi’s spell, Uruha’s eyes never left Aoi’s across the room as he made his way towards the buffet stands adorning canapés and expensive nibbles. Placing his tray on an empty space, Uruha made a brief sweep to the large Victorian door left open behind him, satisfied that Ruki wasn’t returning from the courtyard just yet, before he started making his way over to Aoi. 

As he reached the stairs, Aoi brought a hand out from underneath his cape and wordlessly held it out towards Uruha. Uruha took it without question, and let the older man guide him upstairs step by step. Aoi said nothing to him, and he said nothing to Aoi. The silence was blissful, it was dangerous, but Uruha wanted it, despite all of Aoi’s wrongdoings. 

Aoi was his sin… and Uruha wanted to commit. 

 

* 

 

Uruha followed Aoi down one of the hotel’s corridors, hearing the music and chatter from the party die down decibel by decibel as they travelled farther away. The décor changed with each corner they turned, from red walls, to cream, to green, until Uruha wondered if they were even in the same building anymore. Pretty soon, they stopped meeting party guests milling about the hallways and they found themselves all alone with no one to disturb them. 

Towards the middle of the third corridor, Aoi released Uruha’s hand and produced a hotel room key from his trouser pocket. Brass, and with the room number attached on an old-fashioned keyring, Aoi inserted it into the lock and opened the door, sweeping an arm in front of his stomach and inviting Uruha to enter first. 

Uruha does, on shaky legs, and hears Aoi click the door shut loudly and turn on the lights, startling him. He stands rigidly in the grand room, far too big to accommodate just one person. The wide windows opposite him boasted a well-lit view of the town and moon and stars shining above them. Beside it, a small, round, mahogany dining table with two Victorian style chairs and a single lily housed in a glass vase. A dressing table sits opposite the king sized bed in the centre of the room, a velvet upholstered headboard and a cream patterned duvet with scatter cushions making up its grandeur. 

Uruha figured the university had paid for Aoi’s accommodation too and secured him a room. Aoi lays the keys on top of one of the end tables sitting either side, and turns to Uruha with a sly smirk, Uruha feeling his heart pulsate faster as Aoi approaches him slowly… and arduously, 

“Did you miss me?” He murmurs, and Uruha gasps as though he hadn’t heard Aoi’s voice for decades. Though it had only been two weeks, being apart from Aoi had taken all of Uruha’s energy, and hearing him speak now set his soul alight. 

Aoi’s mask heightens his obscurity and Uruha feels the drops of excitement tingle his spine with anticipation. Aoi’s eyes are dark and lustful as he approaches his ex-lover fearlessly. 

It only takes a second for Uruha to feel his sins crash against his lips, Aoi’s strong hands taking hold of his hips with aching hunger, not letting Uruha even utter his answer. 

Uruha moans louder than he has control of, Aoi pushing him backwards until he meets the door. Aoi tasted like never before, exciting and sickening at the same time and Uruha only took a moment to be mad at himself. 

Did it matter now that Aoi hadn’t confided in him about the speech? No. Did it matter that their relationship was venomous? No. In fact, nothing mattered except that Aoi was giving him his touch and Uruha wanted nothing more than to show him how much he’d missed him as he’d so wanted.  

Desperate and longing, Uruha’s hands fumble to remove Aoi’s suit jacket and unbutton his shirt. Aoi stops him in his tracks, taking hold of Uruha’s hands and holding them in place either side of him, biting his lip as a half-hearted telling off, 

“You know better than that,” Aoi whispers lustfully, Uruha shivering at his breath caressing his ear lobe and he slams his head purposefully back against the wood of the door; completely aroused, he was growing uncontrollably frustrated. 

Aoi always did revel in that, hiding a smile as he bit his own lip in response, 

“Go stand by the bed.” Aoi ordered, caressing a warm hand against Uruha’s cheek. 

Uruha didn't question him, he never did. Aoi released his arms and Uruha crossed the room as instructed. Behind him, the soft rustles of Aoi’s clothes being removed had him using all of his resolve not to turn around and watch. He needed to see Aoi naked, to see that porcelain skin once more... 

A fingertip brushed the nape of Uruha’s neck and he shivered, Aoi’s voice coming low and dominating behind him, 

“On your knees.” He breathed. 

Uruha did, allowing Aoi to remove his jacket and get to work on his shirt. Uruha gazed down to find that Aoi’s arms were bare and unclothed and he moaned instinctively at the soft kisses feathering the back of his neck as Aoi undressed him. He took his time, not giving Uruha any reason to rush; just the way he liked it.  

Uruha let him take control, as he always had. Aoi’s demeanour was a harsh one, a man Uruha only wanted to please. He was a drug that Uruha couldn’t kick the habit, and he was in love with the brutality of their bond, 

“Good…” Aoi murmured, as he slid Uruha’s white shirt from his shoulders and took a moment to let his eyes wander over his naked torso. Uruha’s chest rose and fell with a quickening pace that increased the more Aoi kept him waiting, eager for what the Damned might do next. 

Uruha knew. He knew that, right now, they should be fully clothed and he should be confronting Aoi about all the wrongdoings in their relationship, about his lies and his deception. Yet, he couldn't gather the strength to heave himself to his feet, let alone attempt a serious conversation with a man so self-involved it was rare that he would care anyway. 

Perhaps that’s what keeps Uruha silent, instead giving in to his deepest and darkest of desires, 

“Hold out your arms.” Aoi mutters into his ear, his voice so close it gives Uruha goosebumps, feeling his long and slender fingers slide across his collarbone and rest loosely clutching the base of his neck. A gentle suffocation, proof of what the Damned could do to him… 

Uruha does as he’s told, and hears the snap and gentle ring of Aoi’s belt buckle being snagged loose. Again, he fights not to turn around, knowing Aoi would only punish him if he did. Part of him wanted that, but he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, fighting his resolve. 

When Aoi finally steps in front of him, he does it slowly… and teasingly. Uruha struggles to hide his reaction as his eyes travel from Aoi’s bare feet… to his naked legs and thighs…  

“Eyes up.” Aoi instructed, no doubt before Uruha’s eyes found the one thing he wanted most. Deep inside him… 

Instead, he hesitantly gazes up at Aoi through half-lidded eyes, watching in awe as Aoi undoes the string at the back of his mask with the single pull of a finger. Pulling it from his face, Uruha fights not to gasp as he bears witness to the beautiful structure of Aoi’s face. Dark eyes deep with intent, a jaw built to land the harshest of kisses… 

Aoi smoothed a hand through his hair as loose strands fell across his eyes, equally as black and seductive as the rest of his body. 

 _God have mercy on my soul…_  

Uruha feels Aoi bringing his wrists together, before the coarse material of leather is being tied around them. Uruha dares not to look down, especially as Aoi meets his eyes every few seconds on purpose, smugness radiating with every tug of the belt as Aoi senses Uruha’s arousal growing.  

Once he is satisfied, Aoi leans down to kiss Uruha's forehead gently, his lips travelling down the side of his temple. Uruha lets his eyes close with a satisfied sigh, feeling the fastening of his own mask being tugged at the back of his head and it comes loose within seconds.  

Aoi tosses it to the floor and threaded his hands through Uruha’s hair, gaze fixated on him like nothing else held the slightest smidgen of importance, 

“Aoi…” Uruha tried to whisper, though the words were lost somewhere within him, his heart racing wildly beneath his bare chest… only inches away from Aoi’s own. 

Aoi leans in to kiss him again, softly. Once again, every negative thought about Aoi that Uruha held outside this room quickly dissipated the moment their lips connected. His kisses were as they always had been; strong and suffocating, Uruha losing himself with each one that tugged against his lips. He felt the hot wetness of Aoi’s tongue push forward and entice his own into retaliation, moaning shamelessly into the other’s mouth with increasing fervour.  

They were breathless when they parted, Aoi’s impatience showing as he snatches Uruha’s elbows and throws him stomach first onto the bed. Uruha gasped with excitement as his face meets the silky soft bed sheets, once again left to wonder what Aoi was up to out of his sight. He felt a single kiss against his spine, before his shoes and trousers were being removed, along with his underwear, and hearing Aoi release a sigh at his nakedness made Uruha shiver with delight. 

Warm hands smoothed across Uruha’s skin… the bases of his ankles… the backs of his thighs… smoothing over his ass; leaving a trail where only Aoi could roam. Kisses christened the path soon afterwards and Uruha buried his face further into the sheets, releasing sigh after sigh against the mattress at Aoi's devastating touch, 

“Come here,” He heard Aoi mutter behind him, breathless with lust, as he took Uruha’s hips and turned him over and onto his back. Uruha revelled in the sight of Aoi’s fully naked torso and erection finally present before him; one that had him hooking his legs around Aoi’s hips instinctively, before they were grabbed by Aoi’s hands and forced back against the bed again, 

“Not yet baby…” He whispered, the light shining above them bouncing off of Aoi’s collarbones and making him shimmer before Uruha’s very eyes. Aoi climbed further over him, taking Uruha’s bound wrists and placing them above his head,  

“Hold them there.” He smiled wickedly, snaking his tongue out to brush Uruha’s bottom lip, so sensually Uruha was near to admit his agony. But he nodded, too weak to say anything else and watched Aoi raise one hand. Eyes fixating on Uruha’s mouth, he held two fingers forward and pushed them deep past Uruha’s lips; awaiting and eager. 

Uruha moaned, his eyebrows travelling further up his forehead as he lathered Aoi’s digits with his tongue. Sucking slowly, Uruha found the courage to softly bite the tips, opening an eye to see Aoi’s face flicker briefly with pain, yet groan softly with arousal.  

Aoi removed his fingers when satisfied, placing his legs either side of Uruha’s hips and leaning over him to kiss him once more. Uruha feels Aoi’s other hand grip the knot tied between his wrists and hold them in place, and for good reason, as Aoi’s lubricated fingers pushed slowly into Uruha’s entrance without warning.  

Uruha broke free from Aoi’s lips to release an uncontrollable gasp into the air, his back arching and fists curling underneath Aoi’s strong hold. Deep arousal set his spine alight with pleasure, wave after wave as Aoi pushed his fingers in deeper… then retracted… then again, until he got faster and Uruha could almost see stars. 

Aoi kissed the side of his jaw and Uruha moaned loudly, “Don’t cum…” Aoi snarled, a strong contrast to the pleasure he made Uruha feel and he bit his lip so hard he tasted blood in order to obey. Daring to lift his head, he witnessed the sight of Aoi’s slender wrist working between his thighs and he lost himself in the arousal it brought, Aoi kissing his forehead deeply.  

It was when Uruha was on the brink of begging that Aoi released him. Uruha would have clung to him if he could, breathless and overwhelmed with lust. Aoi simply let a sordid smile stretch his lips, smoothing his hands over Uruha’s torso as he fought for his breath back. 

God, how he’d missed this. Aoi taking control of him and making a mess of his senses. Uruha would sin with him over and over again if it felt this good. He would sell his soul to Aoi, if he hadn’t already claimed it. 

Uruha felt Aoi’s tainted lips mark seals against his neck, leaving behind marks that could only belong to the harshness of Aoi’s corrupt kisses. A means to making Uruha his and his alone. 

Aoi turns him over again, pulling Uruha further down the bed, “God, where have you fucking been?” He growls against Uruha’s back, Uruha feeling the softness of his hair caress his skin, 

“Waiting for you to fuck me...” Uruha whispered breathlessly, Aoi growling deeply in answer before he was kicking Uruha’s ankles apart and placing something rigid against Uruha’s entrance; his lover gasping, Uruha a martyr to Aoi’s damnation, 

“Aoi…” He managed, despite the anticipation almost killing him, “W-wait. Y-Your speech…” 

As soon as Uruha muttered those very words, Aoi buried himself inside him, teasing a long and insuppressible vocalisation from deep within Uruha’s throat, 

“Shhh…” Aoi whispered, buried so deep Uruha could feel his voice and the heaviness of his breathing feather hotly at his cheek, “Just be with me. Be mine…” 

Aoi made his first thrust then, so deliciously slowly that Uruha couldn't help but cry out his name, losing the vowels deep into the silk sheets, 

“Aoi…” Uruha begged desperately, aggressive waves of arousal wracking his body one by one, “Aoi…” 

 _God, please forgive me._  

Aoi adjusts his hips and drives into Uruha again, each movement more powerful than the last until Uruha couldn't keep himself still. The hands still tied together above his head fisted the bed sheets as Aoi fucked him into euphoria, uncaring, ruthless and unforgiving. 

Uruha could feel Aoi’s hands gripping his hips and holding him in place messily; his grip so severe it almost hurt. Uruha screwed his eyes tight together, enduring the burn and the pleasure simultaneously, suffering and enjoying, in pain and in love, 

“Fuck, Aoi…” Uruha gasped, his vision dangerously blurring and his vocals letting loose of their own accord. He screamed, he swore, he moaned until his throat ran dry, all the while feeling Aoi moving inside him was blissful. He was enraptured with his touch, caught off guard when Aoi murmured his name into the skin of his back.  

Aoi’s nails raked red scars into his collarbones, and soon Uruha felt the growls and grunts erupt unwillingly from Aoi’s own lips, a rush running through him at the thought that he was as much of a turn-on to Aoi as Aoi was to him. 

The noises Aoi was making behind him were maddeningly alluring, Uruha wanted to reach out and caress his skin. He wanted to pull him in by the neck and kiss him until it hurt. Instead he had to make do with imagining what Aoi’s face looked like, he had to make do with Aoi having access to every inch of his body, he had to make do that he was a pawn in his twisted sexual games. 

And yet he accepted his fate willingly. 

Aoi dominated his soul, his very existence, moving inside Uruha with such aggression it was almost cruel. Aoi angled himself, pausing momentarily before five very deep and precise thrusts graced Uruha’s insides. Uruha came so close to losing control but somehow held his self-will, determined not to let Aoi win. 

Aoi’s rough hands smoothed around to hold Uruha’s chest, hoisting the other man up off the bed and Uruha had no choice but to rest on his elbows. Aoi’s true intent became clear when one hand dipped to take hold of Uruha’s erection, hard and swollen with desire. 

One touch from Aoi and Uruha would lose all self-control, 

“No… Aoi, _please!”_ Uruha pleaded immodestly, 

“Cum for me,” Aoi retorted, Uruha feeling him snap harder into shape deep inside him at the very feel of Uruha in his hands, weak and willing, “I want you to cum.” 

Uruha’s eyes brimmed; his mind envisioning Aoi in his masquerade mask, the dark suit, the long hair. 

His sexy, seductive smile… the kisses being placed between thrusts at his lower back, 

“Oh Aoi!” Uruha called out, the pleasure so overpowering he could scream, “Tell me you love me. Tell me…” 

Uruha screamed his name at the pulsating rhythm Aoi’s fingers were making in answer, and he lost all hope, all dignity. He lost it all against the expensive sheets, he lost it all in Aoi’s hands.  

He lost it all to Aoi. 

Uruha laid limp recovering on the bed, though continued to release soft moans as Aoi pressed his forehead into Uruha’s back and let loose a sultry low-toned moan, fuelled by Uruha coming undone in his hands. It didn’t take long for Aoi to release himself, cumming deep and hard inside Uruha with such power it left both men shaking. Aoi shuddered and jolted, still inside him, Uruha laying silent to enjoy his sounds emitting one after the other. 

They both became silent, nothing except their gasps for breath present between them. Uruha made a small noise of protest once Aoi pulled himself out, then the soft pads of his bare feet against carpet as he came towards the head of the bed. 

Though he almost had nothing left to give, Uruha felt the bed dip as Aoi sat beside him and somehow found the energy to raise his head, his body covered head to toe in sweat; secretly pleased when he found Aoi in the same state. His porcelain back and torso were glistening and it made Uruha want to lick him clean again.  

In swift movements, Aoi undid the belt holding Uruha’s wrists in place, leaving his skin red raw once released. Uruha nursed them one after the other with his hands, having gotten his breath back enough to sit upright. He reached out to finally touch Aoi as he had wanted to the entire evening, to kiss and whisper sweet nothings against him as he had so desired. 

Only Aoi didn’t turn to him like he had hoped, and simply set about collecting his clothes lying strewn on the floor. He tossed Uruha’s to him without so much as a second glance, and Uruha found his voice only when Aoi had tied his mask back around his face and was heading for the door, 

“Aoi…?” Uruha called after him, hoping, _praying,_ that he would stay, 

“My speech.” Was all Aoi said, his back turned, before he hesitated. Turning swiftly, he stalked back to Uruha with that same manner of intent the moment they had first stepped into this room. Uruha barely had time to acknowledge his intentions before Aoi grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him with brute force, taking Uruha’s breath away instantly. Uruha couldn't help but melt into his Damned’s kiss, his lips near poisoned by Aoi’s desire. 

Aoi snatched his lips away, once again wrapping a hand loosely against Uruha's neck, 

“Don’t _ever_ leave me again,” He threatened, so quietly Uruha felt weak at the knees, “Do you understand?” 

Uruha couldn’t say anything more, Aoi’s black cape billowing behind him as he left before he had the chance to try. 

The door clicked closed and Uruha was left alone… almost as though he had never been touched. The only evidence being the bite marks and scars sitting red and angry against his delicate skin.  

Uruha dressed himself on shaking legs, somehow still recovering from Aoi’s movements and kisses. Recovering from his _everything._  

Collecting his mask from where it had been discarded on the floor, Uruha approached the dressing table and tied it back around his head, adjusting the material at his nose. He fixed his hair and straightened his tie, stopping only to smooth a finger across his lips in the mirror, unable to hide a smile even now, 

“Fuck…” He whispered to himself, clinging to the dressing table to hold himself steady, “Oh fuck that was amazing…” 

 _Amazing… but what the fuck have I done?_  

The smile dissipated from Uruha’s lips almost as fast as it had come. Uruha should have been seething, they should have argued. Instead, Uruha fell limp and powerless to Aoi’s advances like a servant. That’s what Aoi did to him, it’s what he _always_ did to him. And how, even after everything that happened, Uruha still couldn't refuse him. 

 _I truly am dancing with the devil._  

Moments later, he had picked up the room key, leaving the bed dishevelled and unkempt; the only evidence to their wickedness. 

Uruha smirked and took one final glance before locking the door behind him. 

Leaving their room of sin behind... 

* 

 

It felt good to rejoin an ounce of normality, and if it hadn’t been for the very real aches and pains tangible from his insides, he would have believed himself to be dreaming. The ballroom was the same as it looked before. The band still playing and guests still dancing, yet Aoi couldn't be found anywhere.  

Uruha descended the steps and waded his way through the dance floor when he was accosted by a frantic Ruki, 

“Where the hell were you?!” He hit Uruha on the shoulder and glowered at him unforgivingly, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” 

“Sorry I –“ Uruha paused as he spotted Aoi after all, being accompanied by an older gentleman towards the stage, “I was… preoccupied.” He finished lamely. 

Ruki opened his mouth to say something, no doubt of an argumentative nature, but was interrupted by the gentle clinking of hundreds of champagne glasses. 

 _Aoi’s speech…_  

Every voice in the room phased out of Uruha’s mind, his attention fixated only on Aoi’s graceful figure taking the stage when presented and holding the microphone with slender fingers. Fingers that were inside Uruha just moments ago… 

Uruha shuddered, his insides still very raw and already aching for more; again brought out of his thoughts by Ruki leaning into his ear, 

“Please don’t tell me something happened between you two.” He whispered, probably gathering the way Uruha had started blushing the moment Aoi had spoken, 

“Well…” Uruha gazed in Aoi’s direction, “… It’s complicated.” 

His heart swelled when Aoi’s dark, alluring eyes drifted across the room and connected with his own; Uruha’s breath catching in his throat.  

It was a second, but felt like a lifetime, as Aoi winked and smirked in the wickedness that he was, Uruha unable to help but grin and direct his gaze to the floor, blushing madly, 

“Actually… it’s not complicated at all,” He whispered back to Ruki, of whom he can sense was still staring at him in disbelief, 

“I’m laying with the devil. And I happen to like it.” 

* 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I feel like it started off well, and then I completely lost the plot...( ; ; ) Regardless, I hope it still flows well ^^" Please enjoy, it was a surprise inspo <3


End file.
